Zemyx: You're my Happy Ending
by Zemyx Fanatic
Summary: Zexion reads a book, and Demyx is curious to know. About ZEXION'S happiness.Pairing: Zemyx This summary is crappy, but its a good story really. ;


**AUTHOR NOTE: **Hello Again! If you read this fanfiction please please please! Tell me what you think of it and review it! Tell me what I can improve on. :3 That'd be uber fantastic! 8D

Demyx was jumping up and down repeatedly in place talking about one thing or another...AGAIN...  
" And then Me and Axel were Like 'Shut up Xaldin' then xaldin was all like ' GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN FREAKS!' and then Axels was like 'Gorilla face is mad!!' So we ran and then xaldin threw a lance at us and like one of Axel's Spikes got like Chopped off!" Demyx inhailed after his oh So long Rant.

Zexion Sighed and rubbed his templates in a circular motion." Demyx Could you be quiet Im trying to read!"  
Demyx snatched Zexion's book which he had been reading before Demyx came into the library.  
"Treasury Of Children's Classics?,"Demyx stared at Zexion with half a confused look on his face." Why are you reading these kinda books?!I thought you liked Big...Wordy Books!..." Demyx looked around and grabbed the thickest book near him, "Like this one!!" He grunted and dropped the book on the floor.

Zexion looked at the book on the floor then back at demyx with Emotionless eyes." Demyx, That's an Encyclopedia..."  
Demyx shrugged,"Oh but you still haven't answered my question Zexy!"  
Zexion sighed," I'm reading it because There's nothing else to do."  
Which was a bit of a lie really as He himself didn't really know why he was reading a Children's book.  
Demyx smirked and nodded a bit." Or Are you reading it because it has a happy ending?" He chuckled, "Well Zexy?"  
"That's Ridiculous Demyx, I'm simply bored and I happened to come upon This Book first!"Zexion hissed and snatched back the Children's Treasury and opened to his marked page.

Demyx shrugged then sat on the floor, trying to count all the books he could see on the shelfs.Altough after he counted 1 row of book he'd forget what number he was on and start over.That went on for about half an hour.  
Zexion turned the page and read, " and they lived happily ever after.The end". Zexion sighed and closed the book, which startled demyx and caused him to jump a bit.

" Zexy...?"  
"Yes Demyx?"  
"Why are you always so sad?"

An eerie silence crept into the room.

"Demyx, I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Zexion said.Although his respond was pretty immature to demyx's question.Or so he thought.  
Demyx Nodded, "OK!Deal?"He spit into his now stuck out hand in front of Zexion waiting for him to shake on it.  
Zexion looked at the hand he was to shake on but Was rather disgusted that Demyx just did that.Zexion hesitantly, nodded and took hold of Demyx's outstretched hand. "Deal"

Demyx Hopped in place."Okay okay!!What is it Zexy?!"  
"Why are you Always so Happy?"  
"Well I just am I guess...I dunno."Demyx shrugged.  
"No Demyx, theres more to It. I know there is."  
"Not Really Zexy."  
"Why are you so cheerful, as if everything is perfect living like this?!"Zexion's voice was rising a bit, Demyx took notice of this.  
"Well Geez Zexy,Being happy doesnt mean everything is perfect.It means that you have decided to look beyond the Imperfections"  
"..."Great now I feel like a Jackass, Zexion thought to himself Bitterly.

Demyx looked at zexion with his cerulean Eyes."I've Answered your question Zexy.Answer mine."  
"Repeat the question IX..."  
"Why do you look so sad all the time?"  
"We don't have hearts Demyx Of course I'll look sa-"  
Demyx cut in," No I mean Why cant you be a bit more...Joyful...Why are you so afraid Of A happy Ending?"  
"Demyx, I'm not afraid of happy endings.."Zexion was looking away from Demyx at this point.  
"Your not?"  
Zexion shook his head, "I'm afraid my life wont work that way..."  
Demyx grunted, "That's all?!Zexy Being with you isnt Perfect to the others!But it is to me,I am the Happiest that I have ever been!...What about you Zexy...?"  
Zexion turned to Demyx and sighed again,"Demyx, In truth being said ,I wish I could give you all that you've given me to describe how happy you've been making me feel..."

Demyx smiled in an understanding way.  
Zexion suddenly looked up."Did it Hurt?"  
"Huh?"Were the only words that seemed to come out of Demyx's mouth.  
"You know, When you fell from Heaven."Zexion smiled Seductively.  
Demyx grinned and laughed, "Was that Supposed to Be a Pick up Line?"  
Zexion Shrugged, "Only if you want it to be."  
Demyx Stepped closer to Zexion and pulled him in from the waist." That was the Cheesiest thing I've ever heard."  
Zexion Blushed faintly and pulled demyx forward.Their faces merely inches away from each other.

"Demyx?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Your My Happy Ending..."Zexion smiled before breaking the remaining space that separated their lips.


End file.
